source_codefandomcom-20200213-history
Care.com Source Code
Care.com: Find Child Care, Senior Care, Pet Care and Housekeeping '' CareLogo Trusted by families. Loved by caregivers. Nanny taxes made easy Child care Senior care Pet care Housekeeping Date Night HomePay Facebook Twitter YouTube GooglePlus Pinterest Instagram Company About Us Investor Relations Sheila's Blog Help Safety Center Careers Popular Topics Babysitters Nannies Child Care Housekeepers Tutors For Children Child Care Child Care Jobs Child Care Centers Babysitters Babysitting Jobs Day Care Nannies Nanny Jobs Preschools Tutors Tutoring Jobs Math Tutors For Adults & Seniors Senior Care Senior Care Jobs Home Care Home Care Jobs Caregivers Caregiver Jobs Personal Assistants Assisted Living For Pets Pet Care Pet Care Jobs Dog Walkers Dog Walking Jobs Pet Sitters Pet Sitting Jobs Dog Boarding Dog Boarding Jobs For Home & Lifestyle Housekeepers Housekeeping Jobs House Cleaners House Cleaning Jobs Maids Maid Jobs Housekeeping Services Home Services Programs/Resources Community Child Care Articles & Resources Pet Care Articles & Resources Senior Care Articles & Resources House & Home Articles and Resources Ask a Question Post a Story Explore Topics How-to Guides Research & Data Care.com Promo Code Is a Postpartum Doula Right For You? Choosing an Assisted Living Facility The Housekeeping Guide: How Much Should You Pay? Nanny Tax 101 Find Jobs Babysitting Rates Pet Sitting Rates Housekeeping Rates Caregiver Rates Discover HomePay℠ - Nanny Tax Help List your Business protected - Employee Benefits Programs Terms of Use Privacy Policy Care Directory Care.com is the world's largest online destination for care. We connect families with caregivers and caring companies to help you be there for the ones you love. Care.com does not employ any care provider or care seeker nor is it responsible for the conduct of any care provider or care seeker. Care.com provides information and tools to help care seekers and care providers connect and make informed decisions. However, each individual is solely responsible for selecting an appropriate care provider or care seeker for themselves or their families and for complying with all applicable laws in connection with any employment relationship they establish. The information contained in member profiles, job posts and applications are supplied by care providers and care seekers themselves and is not information generated or verified by Care.com. Care.com does not provide medical advice, diagnosis or treatment or engage in any conduct that requires a professional license. Care.com and "There for you" are service marks or registered service marks of Care.com, Inc. © 2007-2017 Care.com, Inc. All rights reserved. Care.com® HomePay℠ is a service provided by Breedlove and Associates, LLC, a Care.com company. Change country Care Around the World FOR BUSINESSES protected Benefits Marketing/Recruiting CHANGE COUNTRY Australia Belgique (Français) België (Nederlands) Canada Danmark Deutschland España France Ireland Nederland New Zealand Norway Österreich Schweiz Suomi Sverige United Kingdom ESPAÑOL Join now LOG IN Forgot password? Remember me OR Continue with Facebook Let's get started. Choose an option. I need a caregiver Start your free search for care in your area. Find care I want a care job Create a free profile and search for jobs. Find jobs Start over Who is going to need care? My kids My parents My pets My home Start over What kind of service do you offer? Babysitter or nanny Special needs Tutor & private lessons Child care center Senior care & nursing Housekeeping In home day care Pet care Errands & odd jobs Start over Are you an individual or small business? Individual Small Business Start over What kind of care are you looking for? Nannies & babysitters Date night sitter After school sitter Special needs Tutoring & lessons Daycare center Start over How soon do you need someone? Right now Within a week Within a month Just browsing Back Your perfect caregiver is waiting. Just a few quick questions to match the best available caregiver to your needs. Next Back Now, tell us what would make for an ideal caregiver. Minimum years experience: Any 3+ 5+ 7+ Able to care for (check all that apply): Newborns 0 - 6mo Toddlers 6mo - 3yrs Early school age 4yrs - 6yrs School age 7+ yrs Next Back What are other must-haves for your caregiver? Click all that apply: Comfortable with pets CPR/First Aid trained College educated Has reliable transportation Non-smoker Next Back OK, let's confirm where you'll need help. Enter your ZIP: Next Start over How soon do you need someone? Right now Within a week Within a month Just browsing Back Your perfect caregiver is waiting. Just a few quick questions to match the best available caregiver to your needs. Next Back Share a few details to help find your ideal caregiver. Who needs care? My parent My spouse My grandparent My friend / extended relative Me Next Back What else would make for an ideal caregiver? Minimum years experience: Any 3+ 5+ 7+ Able to provide: Companion Care Live-in home care Hands-on care Next Back What are other must-haves for your caregiver? Click all that apply: Certified nursing assistant CPR/First Aid trained Comfortable with pets Has a reliable car Non-smoker Next Back OK, let's confirm where you'll need help. Enter your ZIP: Next Start over How soon do you need someone? Right now Within a week Within a month Just browsing Back Your perfect housekeeper is waiting. Just a few quick questions to match the best available housekeepers to your needs. Next Back Tell us what your housekeeper should know about your home. How many bedrooms and bathrooms? Please select a valid number of bedrooms or bathrooms. Bedrooms Bathrooms What should your housekeeper bring? Supplies Equipment Next Next Back What tasks do you expect your housekeeper to complete? Click all that apply: Bathroom cleaning Kitchen cleaning General room cleaning Window washing Carpet shampooing Furniture treatment Laundry Next Back OK, let's confirm where you'll need help. Enter your ZIP: Next Start over How soon do you need someone? Right now Within a week Within a month Just browsing Nice! 150+ caregivers are near you. Create a free account to start finding great caregivers. Nice! 150+ caregivers are near you. Create a free account to see caregivers who match your needs. Create a free account to get to caregivers that match your needs. Nice! 150+ caregivers are near you. Create a free account to see caregivers who match your needs. Tell us about yourself. How did you hear about us? Facebook TV Ad Parenting Group or Forum Banner Ad Search Engine (Google, Bing) Friends or Family Other Social Media (Twitter, Instagram, Pinterest, LinkedIn) Online Video (Hulu, Youtube) Press Coverage (News, Magazine, Blog) Other By clicking "Join now" you agree to our Terms of Use and Privacy Policy. Join now Category:Articles